Many different types of folding convertible soft and hard tops have been developed to enhance motoring pleasure by enabling a driver to selectively open and close the passenger compartment. These tops utilize a variety of different folding linkages, each of which are designed to accommodate the particular mechanical constraints of a specific vehicle application. It is desirable to utilize a top folding linkage that is simple, compact and stores the top in as little space as possible.
When these tops are lowered into a storage compartment, the header is normally inverted. This requires that the top or a portion of the top to be covered by a soft or hard boot to prevent accumulation of dust or other contaminants that would be dumped into the passenger compartment when the header rotates as the top is raised. The boot may be manually installed, or, is automatically manipulated by power operators, usually hydraulic cylinders. Installation of these boots requires time and/or effort to install. In the case of the soft boot, it requires separate storage when removed to enable the top to be raised.
It would be desirable to provide a convertible top that does not require a separate boot to close the top storage compartment, and incorporates a linkage, which stores the top in a compact configuration, with the outer surface of the header covering the remainder of the stored and folded top.